Morning Breath
by FauxPoesFoes
Summary: LEXZIE ONESHOT. Based on a deleted season 2 scence from the DVD. Just a little AlexIzzie fluff to brighten your day! Alex likes to watch Izzie as she sleeps... it's the waking up part that is the problem.


**This is my first attempt at GA fanfiction, and I hope it isn't too terrible. This scene is inspired by the deleted Alex/Izzie scene from the season 2 DVD. I really don't think there are enough Lexzie fics out there, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Well… here goes…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything involving Grey's Anatomy, if I did it would be Thursday every day in my world. **

Alex awoke to the sound of Doc barking from downstairs. Groaning, he rolled over and found himself face to face with the beautiful Izzie Stevens. Alex smiled as he studied her sleeping face; he only dared stare at her while she was sleeping. When he did chance a lingering glance at an awake Izzie, he found himself at the end of a sarcastic remark. She thought that him staring at her was just his way of trying to get her into bed. All the interns, himself included, couldn't believe that he just loved to stare at the face of the only woman he had ever loved. Not that Izzie or anyone else knew that; he had his asshole routine down to perfection. But, in the mornings, that was when he felt safe to openly be in awe of the woman lying next to him.

Alex counted his blessings for the few mornings that he had been able to wake up next to Izzie. He knew he didn't deserve it after what he had done with Olivia, and he was secretly awaiting the day where Izzie wouldn't need him anymore. She says that she is simply "feeding the beast," which would normally be something Alex would be thrilled with. But, with this woman, he couldn't relish in the fact that he was just sex; not when he wanted so much more. Any guy would kill to be sleeping next to a model, hell a Dr. Model, and that thought made him smile. He had Izzie Stevens sleeping next to him for his staring pleasure.

Sure, she was a hot blonde with big boobs, the "ideal woman," but what Alex liked was her lips. Lips that were full and soft and perfect for kissing; all he wanted to do was reach out and run his finger over them. And her eyes. God, if only he could stare into her eyes right now; her huge, brown eyes that were always full of kindness and warmth towards her patients, but grew dark with lust when focused on him. Even her nose was adorable to him. No one with a body like Izzie's should have a cute button nose like that.

After several minutes of just smiling and staring at Izzie, Doc barked once again and Izzie's eyes fluttered open.

Startled to see Alex's open eyes so close to hers, Izzie sleepily said, "Whoa."

Alex smiled and said, "Good morning."

"Wow, morning breath, ehh." Izzie said and turned over so her back was facing Alex.

Alex narrowed his eyes and quickly brought his hand up to his mouth and blew into it. Smelling his hand, he simply shrugged and said, "Come on, Iz, it's not so bad."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and attempted to pull her towards him. Izzie playfully swatted his hand away and said, "Trust me, it is."

"Oh, yeah?" Alex asked.

Izzie just nodded her head and went to roll over to go back to sleep. But, Alex grabbed her arm and rolled himself on top of her. Staring down at her, he said, "Well then, that is a problem."

Realization grew on Izzie's face and she quickly said, "Alex, don't you dare! Not until you brush your teeth!"

Pinning her arms over her head, Alex smirked and said, "Well now, if someone had let me brush my teeth last night before pulling me into bed with them, this wouldn't be so bad."

"You're saying this is my fault?" Izzie said, trying not to hide her smile.

Alex nodded and said, "You and your beast are pretty demanding Dr. Stevens."

"I don't seem to remember any complaints from you last night." Izzie said, wiggling underneath him.

"Oh, no complaints here, babe. You can do whatever you want to me." Alex slowly began leaning his face towards hers, watching with amusement as her eyes widened in horror and anticipation.

"Alex, I swear if you-" She was cut off by Alex's lips kissing her, gently at first and then more forcefully. Being stubborn as ever, Izzie refused to allow him access inside her mouth.

Pulling away from her, Alex said, "You gonna give in any time soon?"

"No way, I don't want that un-brushed tongue of yours in my mouth!" Izzie protested and as she opened her mouth to do so, Alex went in for the kill. She felt Alex's tongue glide over the roof of her mouth and soon realized that morning breathe really wasn't all that bad. Giving in, she forced her way inside his mouth, smiling into Alex's lips when she heard him groan. Soon, he had released his grip on her and his hands were running through her hair. Moving away from her mouth and down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, he paid extra attention to the sensitive area until he heard her start to moan his name. He smiled and pulled away, watching as Izzie opened her eyes and stared confusedly up at him.

"Your breath isn't a bed of roses either, babe." He smirked as Izzie slapped him on the head.

Alex got out of bed, threw on his boxers and opened Izzie's bedroom door.

"And just where do you think you're going evil spawn?" Izzie asked angrily.

Walking down the hallway, Alex said over his shoulder, "Brushing my teeth. Maybe you should do the same so we can continue this."

Izzie sat up, pulled the covers over her bare chest and pouted. "Come on, doll face, don't give me that look. You know you want it."

"How did you know I was-" Izzie started, but was interrupted by Alex throwing a tube of toothpaste onto her bed. She couldn't help but smile, and soon, she was out of bed and in the bathroom brushing her teeth. "Stupid evil spawn." She said, smiling at her reflection.

**So, what did you think? Just a little bit of fun fluff. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


End file.
